


Get Back In The Light

by AishiCc



Category: Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bromance to Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Protective Jason, Why must Tommy suffer so much?, episode rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-12 09:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11159373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AishiCc/pseuds/AishiCc
Summary: A rewrite of the PR Zeo two prater King For A Day with a Jason/Tommy tilt to it, enjoy.





	Get Back In The Light

This whole thing started from watching a Jason/Tommy MV too much and here we are, seriously. First off I want to make it clear I am cool with both Tommy/Kim and Tommy/Kat. Second I adore the scene with Katherine clinging to Tommy doing her best to reach him. Third I think Trini could have pulled that off as well since she andTommy had a bond that was ignored by the show most of the time sadly. That said I am primarily a Slash writer, or Yaoi or Shounen-Ai in my Anime fandoms, so of course my first Power Rangers fic was going to be Slash. If this actually amused you feel free to suggest other eps to do, the whole series is on Netflix now.

**WarNinGs** : Slash, non-cannon compliant, One Shot, OOCish, First Time Writing For This Fandom.

**Aishi Say**

" _If I could break away half of all your pain_  
_I'd take the worst of it and carry you like you carry me_  
_You say that you're alright when tears are in your eyes_  
_We're strong enough for this and I need you_  
_It's okay that you need me_  
_So put your armor on the ground tonight_  
_Cause everyone's got to come down sometimes_..."

Rachel Platten's 'Superman', sappy but tell me Jason doesn't feel this way even when they are just friends.

**I KNOW I'VE BEEN GONE TOO MUCH**

Frustration was nothing new to the returned to action former leader of the Power Rangers, especially when it came to Tommy Oliver. Ever since the green clad stranger had entered his life it had never been the same, not for any of them. Curiosity and respect had been replaced with rage and fear when it turned out their would-be new friend had been turned by their greatest foe. With the spell broken they had gained the friend they had all hoped for even if he was shy at first, almost wary of them. Jason could hardly blame Tommy for being cautious they had been enemies longer then friends, through no fault of any of theirs. Once their new teammate realized the others truly did not hold anything he did under Rita's sway against him he warmed to them quickly. There had been some natural butting heads with Tommy at first, not all typical learning to fit into an established group troubles either. Following orders sometimes chafed their sixth Ranger, having been controlled like a puppet Jason could understand the other's resistance. Working through egos, fears, and pasts they had come out as an unstoppable pair always ready for a fight.

Jason had become too reliant on Tommy's strength and confidence, a fact he realized when Rita managed to steal Tommy's powers from him. To this day he felt the guilt of letting his best friend down when he had needed him the most since freeing him from Rita. His mind knew defeating Goldar in the Dark Dimension unmorphed was all but impossible but his heart refused to care. Tommy had done it in their world, but that was hardly the same as their world was not a place of evil. When Tommy had returned to being the Green Ranger Jason had been thrilled to have his partner at his side again, while terrified the Power would give out at the worst time and that would be the end. A fear made worst by the fact Tommy had been just as, or even more, reckless since he was on borrowed time. When the Power left him once again Jason had felt the pain and loss, heart aching when Tommy avoid them as he mourned alone. His confession of never blaming Jason had eased much of his guilt, not all but much. When Billy had discovered the White Ranger the others rejected the idea of working with anyone but Tommy. Why had it not occurred to them that Tommy's smiling face would be found under that tiger mask? Empowered by a new coin Tommy rejoined them to hugs and kisses, as it was meant to be. When Zordon announced the White Ranger would now lead it came as a bit of a shock. Tommy tried hard not to step on his toes, acting as leader but not a tyrant as Jason had tied to lead. Jason had been proud of his friend, seeing his full potential realized free of the stigma of the Green Ranger's mixed legacy.

When talk of the Peace Conference came up the Rangers naturally talked about it, any of them could be chosen. Tommy had been the only one sure he would not be asked to chose between saving the world as a Ranger or a diplomat. It had confused Jason at first, Tommy was one of them, helped when and where they did so why did he believe he would not be asked? Did he still feel as if he was tainted by Rita's evil even with new powers and rank? It hurt to think that his friend could still believe that, though there was little he could do about it in the end. When he was one of the ones chosen he willingly gave up his powers to Rocky, a good man who already had a friendship started with Tommy that would serve them both well. It had hurt to go but he felt he had to in away.

His easy friendship with his former rival had become something more to him, when he could not exactly say. Unsure what to do about his growing feelings they went unsaid when Tommy choose to return Kimberly's affections. He was truly happy for Kimberly, who was like a sister to him, and Tommy seemed happy so he made the expected big bother threats and held his tongue. Free of Ranger duties he tried to put his longings out of his mind, his new duties helped for a while. Every time he saw the White Ranger on TV he felt a bittersweet ache, wondering if he was missed half as much. Routines went on until he heard Kimberly would be competing in the Pan Global Games, she was moving to Florida rather than staying in California, or joining her mother in France. With a new Pink Ranger on the scene Jason watched the news a bit more closely, they all did. Katherine was no Kimberly but she had heart and was just as committed so Jason was not too worried she would get Tommy hurt. When he learned she had been evil once like Tommy, Kimberly had sent long letter after her short one about moving and being replaced, intrigued him. Like Tommy her innate goodness won out in the end and now she was a Ranger, and another voice of reason in the group according to Billy. When their time abroad was almost over he dreaded going home. He was no longer a Ranger, which was bad enough, the others were headed to South America rather than California. Faced with being the only former Ranger was nothing when compared to a Tommy without Kimberly around. As much of a jerk as that made him feel he could not help but wonder.

Avoiding Angel Grove kept temptation away until it walked right into his life wearing his old color. That gorgeous man he had gone and fallen in love with came to him for help wearing red, it was too much. He himself had been wearing white, a fact that had earned him a smile, God he had missed that smile. Now the Gold Ranger he was the sixth with the distinctive gear and extra firepower while Tommy was the Red Ranger and leader of the team. It felt right that his return should parallel Tommy's introduction, the fact Tommy agreed made him want to smile and maybe never stop. Everything had been going so well, they meshed as if he had never left. Tommy had a brother now, who was a lot like him, and Kimberly had broken up with him so Jason no longer felt guilty wanting to see if his feelings were returned. Everything seemed to fall apart when Tommy was captured, which had happened before but this time just felt different. This new threat did not want to corrupt or use Tommy like Rita and Zedd seemed to want most of the time, they wanted him dead. He could not believe he had gotten his friend back only to lose him like this.

Looking around he felt as helpless as he had during the evil Green Ranger days, he had to save Tommy he just had to. When Katherine touched his shoulder trying to reassure him he turned so quickly she might as well have well been a threat. He knew she cared, that she wanted to be with her leader but she was no threat. "We've got to Kat, I let Tommy down once before and I'm _not_ going to let it happen again." Losing the Green Ranger powers had almost killed Tommy he would never allow something like that to happen again, not while he was a Ranger.

"Jason look there he is!"

Katherine was right there was no mistaking Tommy's form, he had seen it enough to know as well as his own even if the Zeo suits were still new. Calling out his friend's name he ran towards him calling in to Billy as he did so. When Tommy said help me Jason did not even slow even if the other's voice sounded hollow and robotic. Tommy was there and if he could get to him then he could save him. Katherine's warnings finally got through to him but he stopped too close, trapped and he knew it. That evil laughter he knew so well froze him making his skin crawl. Zordon had said Tommy's brainwaves were being altered, that he would not be Tommy for much longer. With that evil laughter echoing in his head he heard Katherine crying out to him as he was pulled away. No mater where he was going he knew Tommy would be there, even if he was evil it would still be Tommy. They had saved him once they could do it again.

****BUT I'M HERE, I'M HERE AND I'M LISTENING** **

Jason landed in a monster surrounded arena confused and disoriented but alone in the ring for the moment. Getting to his feet he looked around, "Where am I? What is this place?" Whoever lead these monsters had to be somewhere and monsters tended to love bragging even if they were machines. Turning to look behind him at voice as familiar to him as his own he could not help but blink. "Tommy?" Zeo Ranger 5 Red stood with a male and female robot looking down on him as if this as ancient Rome. Allowing the robot to monologue for a minute he studied his friend, who did not appear to be hurt at least. "What have you done to Tommy, Gasket?" He was ignored as the pair talked behind Tommy's back before the female left. "Man I sure hope help is on the way," He muttered to himself. Fed up he reached out towards his friend, he could not just stand there not when the other was so close. "Tommy what's wrong with you?"

"You pathetic Ranger do not take that tone of voice with the king!" Gasket ordered sounding offended.

"The king?" Jason asked too confused to care to be articulate, Rita had made Tommy her general not her master.

"Yes, I am the king of the Machine Empire," Tommy answered tone the same he had used as the evil Green Ranger, confident and cold.

"oh no," Jason whispered realizing just how much of a fight he was in for. Breaking a spell was easy once you knew how, and the effects wore off soon after. This was brainwashing done without magic, no spell to break only Tommy's will could free him this time, and right now that will was not his own.

"And as king I will no longer tolerate the evil of Power Rangers," Tommy brought his fists up, "You are finished, Ranger!"

That evil laughter rang out again and Jason couldn't stand it, "Tommy snap out of it!" Running towards his not there friend he cried out when he hit a grid like forcefeild. He should have guessed something like that was there but he was so frustrated he was not thinking straight. Falling back he groaned staring at his hands for a moment, thankfully they were all right.

"Let the battle begin," Tommy ordered not even laughing at the foolishness they had all just been witness to.

Jason got to his feet, he could take an evil Tommy if he had to, and once defeated he could worry about getting their Tommy back. Save his body then his mind. It was not Tommy he was to fight but some long necked golden thing called Altor. Readying himself Jason closed his eyes, whatever it took he would get his Tommy back even if it killed him. He fought against the bladed staff wielding monster catching glimpses of Tommy standing there arms crossed impassive. Warning Gasket took a moment so he did so, no reaction form Tommy and only mockery from the robot. As he fought he realized the monster fought like Tommy, was Tommy in this monster some where? "That's it. You transferred Tommy's powers to this gold goon didn't you Gasket?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Gasket answered, Tommy standing silent beside him.

"Tommy, bro, are you in there?" Jason had to know where Tommy's mind was so he did not hurt it, if it was in the monster then destroying it could destroy his Tommy as well.

"Destroy him Altor," Gasket ordered ignoring the Gold Ranger's efforts.

Getting to his feet with the monster's weapon he hesitated to strike, "Tommy is that you?" Jason would not win until he was sure.

"I am Altor!" The monster answered holding his head.

"Good, than you've lost Tommy's powers," Relieved Jason struck and with two swings won. Turning to the metal prince he threw the blade away. "You fail Gasket now return Tommy to normal!"

"What exactly _is_ a 'Tommy'?" Gasket mocked in response to the Ranger's demands as Tommy placed his gloved hands on the he railing.

"Listen Tommy you're not their king you're my friend!" And Jason wanted him back, at least with Altor destroyed Tommy seemed more aware.

"I'll have to take of this villain myself," Tommy declared not listening.

"Tommy, " Jason almost whined exasperated, there was willful and there was this, now was not the time for Tommy to dig his heels in.

"This is your last battle Gold Ranger, I will remove your evil from this world forever." He did not care what the Gold Ranger had to say he would soon be nothing more then a memory. "Welcome to your doom," Tommy mocked before laughing.

"Don't do this Tommy," Jason started wanting to try reason one more time. The idea of having to face Tommy in a life or death fight once again broke his heart. He had returned to action to protect Tommy not possibly be the end of him, even if it would be almost poetic. "Come on bro they've got you brainwashed, you've got to snap out of it...ah, come on."

"As king of the Machine Empire I must protect the good and the helpless. For this reason it is absolutely necessary that _I_ fight the Gold Ranger myself," Tommy declared fists in the air as the monsters cheered.

"You've gotta listen to me I'm your friend," Jason pleaded, they had convinced Tommy the Rangers were evil, and true to his nature the currently red Ranger wanted to protect the innocent form that evil. They had not changed Tommy as Rita had they had simply changed the sides around. "I'm your friend. Tommy, _please_ , try and remember?" His voice gave a little and he did not care he was desperate, and if that got through to Tommy all the better.

"Tommy?" Tommy asked confused a hand leaving the railing, the Gold Ranger kept calling him that why?

"That's right you're Tommy," Jason explained moving forward hand raise to his firmed once more, he could hear the doubt and confusion in the other's voice. If he could only reach what was left of his friend he could save him, save them both. "You're a Power Ranger just like me," Gesturing to himself Jason wondered if they had explained why their 'king' wore Ranger colors. "Gasket has brainwashed you."

"Tommy? Why can't I remember who I am?" Tommy asked staring at his white gloved hand.

"Do not listen to him my king, they are tricky," Gasket said not liking the Red Ranger's hesitation.

"No! Tommy he's the one tricking you," Jason willed Tommy to believe him, trust him, as he always had free from Rita.

"Don't fall for it sire. Concentrate your energies, you know what has to be done," Gasket was ready to pit the Rangers against each other now while he still had the chance.

"Yeah, you're right Gasket," Tommy agreed, evil had to be defeated it was why he fought. "That's it, you will not trick me. I have seen the evil you have done, it is time to wipe out the Power Rangers once and for all."

Gasket chuckled pleased, "That's right."

"What have you done to him Gasket?" Jason demanded wishing he could tear the robot apart with his gloved hands right that moment.

"My king has challenged you to a battle and now you must fight him," Gasket remind the human smugly.

"I won't fight him and you can't force me," Jason shot back, the robot was mad if he thought he would fight his best friend just because it said to.

"Then you will be destroyed,"Gasket informed the Gold Ranger unconcerned.

"I am ready Gasket," Tommy assured his adviser turning his head towards him, there was no reason to delay any longer.

Gasket was pleased, this was what he had wanted, "Positions!"

"Let the battle begin!" Tommy phased into the ring with the Gold Ranger, growling as he fell into a defensive pose, "let's go."

"Tommy don't do this?" Jason pleaded finally faced with what felt like an enviable and cruel fate. Why couldn't the universe stop doing this to Tommy, what terrible thing had he done to deserve to suffer like this?

Tommy ignored the other's pleas, they would not sway him, "I will put and end to the Power Rangers starting with you, Gold Ranger." He promised gesturing at the mostly black clad Ranger, ready for a fight.

"Oh man," Jason muttered under his breath as they began to circle each other. "You've got it all wrong Tommy, would you listen to me?" The evil Green Ranger could be distracted with talk for a little while, any time bought would be worth it. The others would get them out of this he just had to hold out until then, he could fight Tommy to that extent since it would not hurt him.

"No!" Tommy cried charging, he was tried of feeling so conflicted once he had won it would be over and the Gold Ranger could not confuse him any longer.

"I don't want to fight you bro," Jason reminded his friend catching his fist as they stood so close, this was not what he wanted.

Tommy growled at him, "And I don't want to hear anymore of your lies!" Flinging the other away he kicked him, only to be blocked but he was free of the other's grip. Lashing out he knocked the other back, if the Ranger truly did not wish to fight him then this world be over soon.

" _Tommy listen_..," Jason pleased desperately, panting, only to be cut off when the rest of the Zeo Rangers suddenly appeared between him and Tommy.

"The rest of the Rangers," Tommy observed as he straighten readying himself for their attack.

"Jason are you alright?" Tanya asked as they turned their attention and help to Jason, Tommy not moving to attack just yet.

"Yeah, but they've done something to Tommy and now he thinks we're his enemies," Jason answered, not sure how much they had seen before joining him.

"Now I'll destroy your entire evil gang," Tommy sneered at them, their Gold Ranger barely put up a fight he hoped they would do better.

"Splendid, all the Power Rangers are here, I couldn't have planned this better myself," Gasket was thrilled, Jason refused to fight his friend the others would likely do not better.

"Tommy we're not evil," Jason countered frustrated but still trying, he could never give up on a friend especially Tommy.

Archerina laughed, "How fitting they're going to be destroyed by their own leader."

"Prepare to be destroyed," Tommy warned, if they were going to fight back now would be a good time for them to try.

"There's got to be a way to get through to him," Jason had managed to confuse Tommy before so he knew his friend was in there somewhere.

"Yes, do it my king," Gasket may just keep the Red Ranger around after this if he remained on their side once his team was dead.

"At once," Tommy agreed focusing his power for one last fight.

"Tommy no! It's us," Katherine knew Tommy would never forgive himself if he truly harmed one of them, she could not let him carry any more guilt.

"I don't know any of you," Tommy informed them coldly before attacking, enough talking already.

"Tommy," Jason said grabbing his arm, old nightmares coming back.

"Tommy listen to us?" Rocky pleaded before other before he and Jason were flung aside, Tommy was in the mod to fight all right.

"Jason?" Katherine cried when he landed hard, Tanya pushing Tommy back only to be flipped over his shoulder.

"Tommy?" Adam tried before a few rapid punches to his chest sent him flying, Katherine's attack easily countered by Tommy.

Jason was tossed at the other Rangers' feet, they could not keep this up for much longer, "I don't know what else we can do."

"There's nothing you _can_ do," Tommy promised amused they were still glinting to their little lie.

"I have an idea," Katherine informed the others, they had to try something.

Tommy laughed mockingly at the desperate Rangers, "This ought to be amusing."

"There's only one thing left to do," Katherine declared standing tall, she knew what she had to try.

"Be careful," Jason encouraged through gritted teeth, Pink Rangers had big hearts but sometimes they were just big targets. "Katherine are you sure you know what you're doing?" Jason asked getting back to his feet, tone pure concern.

"He has to see us. He has to be confronted with the faces of his real friends," Katherine answered sounding sure.

'Right," Jason agreed softly looking back to Tommy, placing a hand on Katherine's shoulder to stop her. She might love Tommy but that did not mean he would stay his hand. "He's known me longest, let me try?" When Katherine nodded after a moment Jason nodded back, "Gold Ranger powers down."

Tommy growled softly at them in frustration, "Don't try to decide me." He warned raising his fist to strike the powerless Gold Ranger as he approached only to stop. Growling he looked away only to raise his fist once more.

Jason took advantage of the hesitation and closed the distance, strong arms slipping over Tommy's, holding the trembling teen against him. The Ranger uniform felt strange to his mostly bare arms but he focused on Tommy, he knew his friend's body well after so long fighting by his side. "Tommy it's all right I've got you. It's me Jason."

"Jason?" Tommy repeated confused, that name made him feel safe but also a little sad and he did not understand why.

"Do not listen to him sire," Gasket ordered sensing things were Falling apart.

"He's starting to remember, I think it's working guys," Katherine said relived, Tommy had stopped fighting at least.

"Jason, what's going on? I don't understand," Tommy admitted pulling away enough so he could study the other's face, those dark eyes haunting him. Jason's hands rested on his shoulders, no longer pinning his arms, it felt right. "I don't understand, feel like I know you but everything is so fuzzy I...I can't remember anything." Jason squeezed his shoulders, face the very definition of concerned and something snapped, "No!" Tommy cried out pulling away only to have Jason pull him back into those strong arms holding him even unmorphed. "You are a Power Ranger, you bring evil and destruction wherever you go."

"That is correct sire, destroy him imminently," Gasket ordered, even if they only got Tommy to destroy one Jason was the perfect choice.

"No, don't do it," Katherine ordered worried for them both, "Zeo Ranger One Pink power down. Prince Gasket has tricked you we're your friends Tommy."

"This has to work," Rocky said turning to the others who were still morphed behind Katherine.

"I sure hope so, let's get with you guys." Tanya agreed before they all powered down. "They're right Tommy we're here to help you."

Tommy pulled away focusing on Jason's face, those hands once more over his shoulders as if they belonged there. Something about the Gold Ranger was so familiar, it was almost as if a voice in his head was whispering _Gold safe_. Looking away he did not know what to believe anymore. "I don't know why but I feel like I should trust you...is it possible everything Gasket told me about you was a lie?" Jason smiled reassuringly as the other Rangers came closer, wanting to support their leader and friend. "I'm so mixed up I just don't know who to believe."

Jason could feel Tommy trembling under his hands, he had seen him this lost before and it hurt every time. Instinctively Tommy seemed to be drawn to him, that bond forged in battle made even stronger when he was given the Green Power Coin was still there calling Tommy home to where he belonged. "You'll be okay man. Come back to us, it's where you belong."

"No!" Tommy cried jerking then staggering away from Jason falling to his knees, "what...is..wrong...with me?" Tommy asked grabbing his head, pain and confusion tearing him apart. "I don't understand!" He cried slamming his fists into the arena floor, why did he feel so conflicted?

"No, this not what is supposed to happen," Gasket complained slamming his sword hilt into stone.

"Your Brian drain is wearing off," Archerina concluded not sure what could be done about it.

"It's all right Tommy, " Jason soothed holding out his hand, Tommy was in there fighting to return to them he had to help him find them.

"You can't fool me!" Tommy shouting drawing his blaster on Jason as he stood, he remembered fighting him before. "Don't move Rangers.

"That's the spirit sire," Gasket praised, it might just work out after all, "do it."

"Tommy I know you're in there," Jason assured him, he knew his friend was there he could feel it.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Tommy retorted as he advanced on them blaster not wavering.

"Come back to us," Jason pleaded gently, he could no let Tommy do this, the guilt would eat him alive. Reaching out he closed his hands over the blaster, feeling Tommy fight it as if he was going to pull the weapon away. "It's all right," He soothed as he pushed down, pleased when Tommy allowed him to lower the blaster, letting go when Tommy pulled away grabbing his head in pain again.

"What are you doing? Don't forgot you are the king here," Gasket shouted at the Red Ranger, he had been doing so well."Fight. They are your enemies you fool! Destroy them!"

Tommy continued to writhed holding his head as the android raged at him, the Rangers looking on in concern and sympathy. Turning to face the machine he grunted, mind clear and focused. "I don't think so Gasket. Zeo Five power down," blaster was replaced as the order was given.

"No!"Gasket cried when the Red Ranger turned on him.

"You are my enemy, I'm leaving with my friends," Tommy informed the metal prince tried of this place.

"We'll see," Gasket challenged back, when they tried to teleport out nothing happened."Do you think I'm going to let you get away so easily? The games have just begun for you Power Rangers. Now for a little audience participation, monsters join me."

"Let's do it guys, it's morphin time!" Tommy ordered blinking when nothing happen, everyone else just as confused.

"My forcefeild blocks your morphing powers, you made a terrible decision demorphing," Gasket mocked pleased with himself. "It will cost you dearly, good bye Power Rangers." And explosion drew all their attention, "huh? No it can't be my forcefeild is disintegrated."

"We better get out of here," Tanya suggested, they had Tommy back so it was time to go.

Jason pointed at Gasket, "You mess with one Ranger you'd better be ready to take on the whole team." The others agreeing as they were all protective of each other.

"We'll meet again Gasket," Tommy promised narrowing his eyes, he owed the prince for today.

"I'm sure of it," Gasket responded darkly, he knew he had made enemies today, with that the Rangers were gone.

**I KNOW I'VE BEEN GONE TOO MUCH**

Jason hesitated but knocked on a door, it had been hours since the Rangers had headed home after playing some volley ball, and Tommy had been given a clean bill of health. Enjoying a burgar and goofing off had been just what everyone had needed, everything had worked out just fine in the end. Looking up he smiled at Tommy's adopted mother, she had no idea how close she had come to losing her son today. "Hey, is Tommy busy?" He knew the Red Ranger was home, he had asked Alpha to check before coming here. Since Alpha and Zordon knew what had happened they did not chide him for his worry, or technically using his powers for personal reasons.

Mrs. Oliver smiled at the well built young man who was Tommy's best friend, he had always been a good one from what she could tell. "He said he was going to write to David though I am sure he would not mind seeing you, please come on in."

Jason smiled as she entered the house, not surprised Tommy had wanted to tell David about today, how much he was not sure of. He had heard about the meeting and David finding out about Tommy being a Ranger, it was nice Tommy had found a brother out there. "Thanks, sorry to just drop by so late."

"Oh it is hardly late Jason, besides you are always welcomed here silly," Mrs. Oliver assured the young man with a teasing smile, as if she would chase any of them away. "Go on up, you hungry?"

"I ate at home but thanks," Jason bowed his head before heading upstairs, it was not like he had never been in Tommy's room. Opening the door he spotted the Red Ranger sitting on his bed, right leg folded, left foot on the floor, writing in a notebook. Long hair was lose and the ends looked a little damp still, no surprised he had washed the sand and the day in general off, Jason had done the same. The lose tank top he was wearing was a dark bloody scarlet that had faded slightly over time that looked familiar, "Is that mine?" It looked like the shirt he had worn often while sparing with then Green Ranger Tommy, he had been wearing it when they retrieve Titanus.

Tommy jerked his head up at a sudden voice, blinking at Jason for a moment before looking down at the dark shirt he was wearing. "Yeah, it ended up in my bag once and I never did remember to give it back." Flaky moments aside it had been nice to have something of Jason's after he was gone, wearing it at home on bad days had always helped.

Jason smiled fondly, he had ended up with one of Tommy's green shirts as well, a fact he hid from the others while they were moving around Europe. He had not wanted to admit to himself how he felt he sure as Hell did not want to explain having one of his best friend's workout shirts with his things. If it was just his gym bag it would have been easy to write off, they spared often, taught martial arts and later self defense together, both often having to run off in a hurry. Seeing Tommy in his old color had made him smile, and not just because he looked good in vibrant red, but seeing him in one of his old shirts was different. Maybe there was more truth then he thought to the trope of seeing your girl in your shirt was sexy then he had every considered. "It looks good on you."

Tommy titled his head as he straighten, Jason had never complimented his looks before, his forum sure but they were both martial artist so that was not unusual. Jokes about his hair did not count, he liked his hair. "Thanks...is everything all right?"

"Yeah I just...I just wanted to make sure you were all right is all." Jason moved to stand at the foot of the bed, watching Tommy's face as he spoke, he was curious and slightly concerned but calm. "I know whatever they did to you is fixed but, if you want to talk about it I'm here."

Tommy nodded to his bed, smiling slightly when the nervous Jason sat the moment he was invite to. "I don't really remember much of what they did, kinda like Rita, but afterward it's just as clear. He showed me Rangers and destruction, we do tend to blow stuff up wherever we go morphed. I did not understand but he said innocents were in danger and I knew I had to protect them, no matter what happened to me. When I was fighting you I kept seeing flashes of my evil Green Ranger days and I just lashed out...I'm so sorry Jason, I know how bad you felt being put in that position again." Tommy hung his head, even if there was something wrong with him this time evil had chosen him because he was the leader and alone, it made him feel a little better.

Jason leaned forward, large hands closing around tone shoulders, "No Tommy, yeah it sucked but all I cared about was getting you back, and here you are. I am always willing to take a few hits if it means you don't have to, don't go forgetting that just because you are wearing my old color huh?" Smiling he squeezed tone muscle, it was sweet Tommy had always tried to lead by his example. The Zeo Rangers were as loyal and true as the originals had been, and were in just as good of hands.

Tommy smiled a bit back as he looked up, Jason had always tried to protect his team from as much as he could, he was no better. "It comes with wearing red but I'll try."

Jason nodded not pulling his hands away, he did not want to let Tommy go. He was all right but today had brought back a lot of old ghost for them both, the newer Rangers could not understand really. They knew Tommy had been evil but besides Katherine they did not really know what that had been like, and they had not been there for it firsthand. "All I ask."

Tommy nodded back, glancing at Jason's hands, looking up he gave Jason a reassuring smile, "I'll be all right Jase."

"I know, but I want to stay," Jason knew Tommy would only be all right because he had not done anything beyond knocking his friends around little this time. Losing himself and being used by evil was a fear Tommy had never managed to shake, and things like this did not help. Jason wanted to stay by his friend's side, convince him that he was not damaged or faulty in some way.

Trowa shook his head but knew how stubborn Jason was, he was no better himself. "The others know you are here?"

"I'm sure Billy and Kat can guess but I didn't say anything to them. Do you not want to talk about it?" Jason would drop it if Tommy asked, the last thing he wanted was to cause the other more pain.

Tommy sighed shaking his head, the others would all be dealing with fallout tonight in their own ways. Bowing his head he fought himself for a long moment before just giving up, Jason would never judge him harshly for breaking down sometimes. "I'm glad you came."

"Hey," Jason pulled Tommy to him, hand resting in his soft hair, arm against the small of his back. "I've got you man, it's all right I'm not going anywhere." Tommy curled into him shaking, feeling so many things at once he could not get them out as coherent words. Jason murmured encouraging words as he stroked long hair, he knew how being helpless felt. Allowing Tommy to draw strength from him he just sat there, turning his face into his friend's lighter hair. He needed some comforting as well but he was not overly concerned with his own pain just then. When Tommy stilled he opened his eyes, those machines were going to pay dearly for this he would see to that. "We'll get through this Tommy."

"I know," Tommy assured his friend as he raised his head, meeting equally dark eyes he smiled. "I don't know what I would have done without you."

"Rita wouldn't have been able to hold you forever and neither would Gasket, you're too good of a person for that." Jason often wished he had remained at the White Ranger's side but at the time he felt he would have been more of a hindrance then a friend. Even now he knew Kat wanted to be with Tommy, they had a lot in common and she would treat him well but so had Kim. He could still not believe the way Kimberly had just brushed Tommy aside as she had, he was sure there was more to it then what she had put in that letter but she would not tell him. Sitting there now he wanted nothing more then to ease Tommy's pain and felt powerless to.

Tommy frowned looking away, everyone kept assuring him like that, even Zordon had made a coin powered by the light of all things good and given it to him. He knew they were likely right, that it had just been luck and now his rank that made him a target but that did not completely silence the voices in his head. "Tom would agree with you."

Jason frowned before remembering that was what Tommy's evilly created magic clone that had been scent to the past had decided to go by. "Well if even a clone of you made with pure evil magic turned good that says a lot."

Tommy gave a single soft chuckle at that, it was hard to argue with logic like that, "You are hopeless sometimes bro." He had needed this, spending time with the others like any other day felt good but this helped just as much in a different way. Jason at his side had always made him feel stronger, better, and now he that he had him back he sometimes wondered how he had survived his time as the White then Red Rangers while he was gone.

"Only for you," Jason countered seriously, catching Tommy blink as his words sunk in. Tommy was not that good at seeing the signs when someone flirted with him, other then Kim but that had been so clear it was unmistakable. It was hardly the worst flaw for a gorgeous person to have, a pleasant lack of ego was one of the reason he was so endearing.

"Jase?" Tommy asked not sure his friend had meant to phrase what he had said quiet like that, everyone was guilty of getting caught up in a moment now and then. Hearing it had gotten his attention, almost like something clicked in the back of his mind and he was not sure why.

Jason looked down, he had not meant to just say that, but Tommy was looking at him unsure but trusting, no hint of disgust or fear. It had taken him a while to realize his feelings for his best friend had changed Tommy may not have even noticed. He had been dating Kimberly then missing half the team, then Kim, and later Kim breaking his heart he had not really had a reason to notice a change. Leaning close slowly he watched Tommy closely, but his friend remained still watching him back. "You are part of the reason I left."

"What? You mean because the Rangers were in good hands or something else?" Tommy did not want to believe he had chased Jason way, he had never meant to if he had.

"Both really...you were so happy with Kim and I...I finally realized what you meant to me too late." Jason answered looking back up, worry clear on Tommy's face was shifting to realization. Loosening his grip on strong shoulders he wondered if this was too much to throw at him today.

Tommy frowned as his brain put the pieces together, the clicking he had felt before now making sense. Jason was looking him with such sad apologetic eyes it made him want to cry. "Jason I...I'm sorry you felt you had to run."

Jason smiled a bit, just like Tommy to feel guilt for something that he was completely innocent of. "I wanted to help, running was just a small part of it."

Tommy nodded, that made sense to him Jason was too brave to run away like that. The former Red Ranger never abandoned a friend, even when under a spell to hate them. "Don't do it again hear me? You know nothing would ever make me hate you Jase, not even spells."

"Tommy," Jason said softly, he never wanted to leave this man's side again. Leaning close he stopped, lips parted, breathing a bit faster then he would have liked. He wanted a sign that this was also what Tommy wanted, he knew his friend would not shy from him if it was not.

Tommy held very still as Jason leaned in his intentions clear even to his sometimes thick skull, only to stop soft slightly trembling breathing warming his lips. Taking a breath he held it as he debated his conflicting feelings. Closing his eyes he let that breath out, tilting his head slightly, "It's all right."

Feeling Tommy sigh Jason swallowed, he knew Tommy was warring with himself and he completely understood. Remaining as silent ans still as he could he waited, almost feinting in relief when Tommy finally spoke again. At that softly spoken reassurance Jason allowed his lips to touch Tommy's finally, hands tightening their grip slightly. When Tommy returned his kiss he pressed harder, not sure why Kimberly had often opted for kissing his cheek when she could have been doing this instead. Pulling away he smiled, those lips were as warm as dark brown eyes, "Thank you."

Tommy opened his eyes, smiling at Jason who still looked as if he did not fully believe he had been allowed to kiss him. It was adorable and rather flattering, he had felt the same way after kissing Kim for the first time. "Any time," He half joked, while kissing another guy had been different it had not been the least bit unpleasant.

Jason leaned in stealing another kiss, smiling against Tommy's curved lips, that damn smirk was sexy as Hell. "We'll figure out how to tell the others later, we all need a few days to process everything as it is." Hands ghosted done tone arms taking graceful hands, "I am sorry I didn't tell you before, it never seemed the right time."

Tommy leaned close, resting his forehead against Jason's, it felt good to be with him again a bit better now. "Our lives are insane man, it's cool really, we have a chance now that's all that maters."

Jason smiled content, Tommy was right, "I wish I could stay..."

"Stay, Mom adores you and I would rather not be alone," Tommy would not mind the company tonight, and it was not like his mom did not know their group was fine with physical affection. She had seen had seen them all together, they were all close enough personal space was not a big thing.

Jason sighed, he rather liked the idea, "Fine, you win. I'll go make sure it's cool with mom before calling my folks."

Tommy nodded as he raised his head, kissing Jason's cheek, "Take your time I'm not going anywhere."

Smirking at that Jason ruffled Tommy's hair getting a cry of hey before they both laughed, "Say Hi to David for me." Tommy nodded as Jason got to his feet and walked out of the room.

**BUT I'M HERE, I'M HERE AND I'M LISTENING**

Jason opened his eyes, blinking at a ceiling that was not his own yet was still familiar, relaxing when he recognized it. Glancing to his left he smiled fondly, Tommy was sleeping peacefully, cheek on his shoulder, hand over his heart. Sighing he closed his eyes, it had just been a dream everything was just fine. Eyes opened when Tommy muttered something but he was smirking so Jason just smiled, thumb moving over the curve of Tommy's shoulder once. He had told Mrs. Oliver Tommy had a rough day so she would not be worried if she check on them and saw the pair like this. She knew her son had bad days now and then and he needed his friends then, it was why people had them. Kissing soft hair he closed his eyes, no mater what happened he had been gifted Tommy's heart and he would protect it with his life. "Sweet dreams Tommy, you deserve nothing less."

**I KNOW I'VE BEEN GONE TOO MUCH**

All right so my first piece dedicated to my first Bromance is completed and posted for the masses to enjoy or run away from. I am hoping this will go over well but I have learned from Youtube comments Tomberly Shippers do not always take kindly to other ships involving Tommy.

The MV for your enjoyment, this was not made by me I am only adding it so the curious can see it.

 


End file.
